Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles
by A Master of Words
Summary: The great adventures of Tronic Starfingers , unfolding step by step his destiny as a Pokemon Trainer and blasting his way through the Johto Pokemon league! Chapter 4-5-6 are Up!
1. It's Only a Beginning!

Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles

I don't own Pokemon , neither any of it's affiliates. This is a fan based fiction only , based on Pokemon Crystal Version. This Fanfiction is intended for use at only , any other location this fanfiction may be used is a fraud.

* * *

Chapter 1 : It's only a beginning!

* * *

"Tronic!" a feminine voice yelled. "Tronic!!?"

Loud steps could be heard climbing the stairs up to the dark , almost silent room , where only a snore could be heard. A massive figure could be seen through the doorway , hands on its hips. That person was Ronda Starfinger , Tronic Starfinger's mother and professional cook. Sighing loudly , she then after yelled :

"TRONIC STARFINGER!"

Jumping down from his bed , a young adult with messy , long , pale blue hair woke up with wide eyes and looked across the room , until seeing the stout figure of his mother in his room , rolling her eyes. Then , looking up at his clock , saw that it was almost 5pm , a very unusual hour to wake up.

"Damn.." he said in a breath.

"Tronic Starfinger , your language! And look at your hair again , covering your beautiful , green eyes!" she sighed again. "I can't believe you're seventeen today!"

"Ah..." he said in a sleepy voice. "Yeah , that's right..."

"What do you mean , -That's right?- You're seventeen , and you know what that means right?"

Tronic knew what it meant , of course. He knew that in the Johto region being seventeen years old meaned that he could get his official pokemon trainer liscence and travel the world to get pokemons , and battle all the gym leaders to fight in the pokemon league and fight the Elite Four. But he didn't care that much about pokemon , at least not right now. Right now , all he wanted was some sleep. But his mother didn't think much of that , and dragged him down to the kitchen by his ear.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

"You idiot , we all decorated to make you a birthday party , and you try to _**sleep?**_" said his mother, now angry. "Well come on now , celebrate with us and then we'll shove you out of the house like you deserve to!"

Tronic was now beginning to get worried about wheter his mother was serious or not , and the serious look on his face made him really think she was serious. Upon arriving in the room , he saw his father and uncle sitting down at the table , drinking a beer, and his two sisters , Fay and Sasha , talking in a corner of the room. As soon as his mother let go of his ear , he ran up to his father and uncle and asked them ;

"What in Arceus's sake is going on?"

"Can't you see? It's commonly called a birthday party and it's used to underline the age of someone to make them feel old." His uncle answered heartly.

"I thought you would be used to it by now , my son. After all , it's your seventeenth one this year."

"Very funny." said Tronic to his father , George. "But I talking about making me go out of the house and everything."

"Oh , that." said his father , now saddened a little. "Well , it's like every pokemon trainer out there , isn't it? You've got to go out of home to catch pokemon all over the world , but don't worry , if you want to sleep here , feel free to come whenever you'll be passing into town."

Tronic smiled at this comment , as he knew the chances of him passing trough New Bark town again were slim , since it was some kind of outcast town in Johto , almost like Cherrygrove but at least New Bark had the merit of having Professor Elm in it , which made it a must go town for -wanna be- pokemon masters.

"Anyway..." Tronic began asking. " Where's aunt Sarah?"

"She's out to Cherrygroove , trying to make the mayor pass the law that'll let her do her gym there." his Uncle Tom said. "I don't know why he's so hung up about this , it would at least boost the tourism for his region."

"Yeah , me neither." his father answered. "And did you hear what he did last week? They say..."

And then his father and uncle started a conversation about the idioties the mayor of cherrygroove did over his career , leaving Tronic out in the blue. He decided to go talk to his younger sisters out for a while , whilst eating the OFC (Olivine Fryed Chatot) his mother had ordered for the special occasion , as she knew her son liked it so much. After a few moments , the light s went out and everyone started singing , off key "Happy birthday , to you , happy birthday happy birthday , happy birthday , to you!" And they they brung the nice , honey coated , almond and vanilla cake , the one that Tronic adored over all the others. After they had finished all of the cake (Tronic helped a lot with his 4 servings) , all of his family arrived with a small package that was held in his mother's hand.

"I knew there was a good reason for all this good food. You're only offering me one puny gift!"

"How come , a _**puny **_gift!?" his mother snapped , and begun to tear the wrapping of the gift. "I'll yet you know that this gift is the best one you could have ever hoped to receive! It's a PokeGear , the highest technology into trainer's help technology!" she said , handling him the now unwrapped gift.

"What about the pokedex?" He asked , whilst putting the PokeGear on.

"Ok , now that does it young man" his mother said , grabbing him by the ear again , and throwing him out of the house. "Maybe starting your quest without any rest beforehand will help you get more respectful for all your family members!"

And then she shut the door firmly in front of him.

Turning around , standing under the full moon of this cool 1rst July Night , Tronic proceded to get to Elm's lab , to undertake what would be the greatest quest of his life...

* * *

A Master of Words : So , how do you like it so far? I know that it's not much , but I will update very frequently , don't worry! Also , there are spelling mistakes on this , but you don't need to notify them to me , I will try and correct each and every one I can find! Thank , and come back for the next installement of **Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles !**


	2. The First Pokemon!

Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles

I don't own Pokemon , neither any of it's affiliates. This is a fan based fiction only , based on Pokemon Crystal Version. This Fanfiction is intended for use at only , any other location this fanfiction may be used is a fraud.

* * *

Chapter 2 : The First Pokemon!

* * *

After a few minutes of strolling around New Bark , Trolic Finally reached the notorious Professor Elm's Lab. Anxious about all of this "New Trainer" thing , Tronic wandered in front of the building for a few minutes , and thus noticed a guy with long red hair that had about his age looking through the lab's window. Shoving the image of this weird person away , he entered the lab. Immediatly after that , he was greeted by a scientific that asked him what he was doing here.

"I'm looking for Professor Elm , to become a pokemon trainer." Trolic said , in a confident voice.

"You do realise that it's 8h30 in the night, right?"

"He-heh-eh" He said , gradually losing his confidence.

"Doesn't matter , Professor Elm is still up , he was talking to Mr.Pokemon via Speed Messenger last minute I checked and he told me he'd be looking through the trainer's pokemon archives for the pokedex after that , so just follow me."

The Scientific led Tronic through a stair unto the second level of the Laboratory and into Elm's private quarter , where he was extatic in front of his computer screen , jumping on his chair.

"Professor Elm?" the scientific asked.

"Professor Elm?!"he asked more insistantly.

"PROFESSOR!!" He finally yelled.

"Wai...wha... What is _**it?**_" said Elm , startled.

"This young man here wishes to have his trainer's liscence"

"Oh , ok right. And you name is...?"

"Tronic , sir. Tronic Starfinger" he answered.

"Ah , yes , I was expecting you , though I thought it would be sooner than this , and with your mother accompagning you.."

"Hum , she said she couldn't come , right. She was busy and stuff like this. And I came late because of my birthday party." He answered again , lying a little bit.

"Well , since you're here and you don't seem to be that all tired , could you do me a favor?"

"Of course , It's not like I can refuse something to the person who's going to be giving me my first pokemon..."

Elm smiled. "Of course you can't. It's a very simple task , really , nothing dangerous. I just need you to go to my acquintance , Mr. Pokemon , to get his new discovery and bring it back here safely."

"If it's just that , then no problem , I'll be glad" said Tronic , convinced.

"Very well. Now on to your first pokemon!" said Elm joyfully , leading him to a working table where three Pokeballs sat there, waiting. " Now , there are three pokemon for you to choose , and from left to right these are , Cyndaquil , the Fire Mouse pokemon , Chikorita , the Leaf pokemon , and Totodile , the Big Jaw pokemon. They are fire , grass and water type respectively. So who will you choose?"

Tronic had a lot of troubles choosing if he wanted either Chikorita , Cyndaquil or Totodile.

But he finally decided to pick Cyndaquil out of every one of them. He then after asked , before Elm had the time to say anything :

"You're the one who gives pokemon to all the trainers throughout the Johto region and yet you only have 3 pokemons... Are you out of stock or something?"

"Oh no , of course not , It just so happens that after all this day those are the only three left I have. Any other questions?"

Since he didn't, Elm handed him a Pokedex and five empty Pokeballs , and told him he should check the entry and moves for his Cyndaquil so he'd be prepared for any eventual battles against other trainers or wild Pokemons.

"-Cyndaquil : Fire Mouse Pokemon" The pokedex said , with his digital voice. "The fire that sprouts from Cyndaquil's back burns its hottest when it's angry. When that's the case , the light, smoke and heat caused by the fire scares other pokemons away. He is not a coleric pokemon though , and his easily controlable , even by an unexperienced trainer. His move set at his current level of training consist of Tackle and Leer , and he is about to learn smokescreen."

"Well then , you better get going if you want to get to him before you get too tired. I'll see you first thing tomorrow , you should rest at Cherrygroove's Pokemon Center after getting Mr.Pokemon's discovery." said Elm , pushing him to the stairs.

'He sure is weird' Tronic thought , while getting out of the lab. He saw the young red haired boy again , except this time he was staring at Tronic angrily as he past by , and into the route to Cherrygroove and to Mr. Pokemon...

* * *

A Master Of Words : And yet another chapter. Told you unexisting persons out there I would update fast now , would I? The first Pokemon of Tronic has been chosen , and as many others before me I chose to take Cyndaquil. I know , kills the originality , but I like Cyndaquil , what can I say... 


	3. Onward To Mr Pokemon!

Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles

I don't own Pokemon , neither any of it's affiliates. This is a fan based fiction only , based on Pokemon Crystal Version. This Fanfiction is intended for use at only , any other location this fanfiction may be used is a fraud.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Onward to Mr. Pokemon!

* * *

After a few steps into route 29, a tall man with short black hair and extravagant sideburns accosted Tronic and offered him some advice on catching Pokemon. 

"Sure, it can only help me." he answered him.

"Splendid!" said the man with an accent that seemed from England. "Let us get going then!"

"Huh? Where?" asked Tronic , suspicious.

"Well, into the tall grass now, where did you expect?"

"Just a slight worry, that's all. Let's just go." he said, relieved.

And so the England Guy searched the tall grass for a few minutes, sometime kicking there and here, until he finally managed to kick a Rattata straight up in the kidney. It flew out of the tall grass and on the ground just in front of Tronic, who backed up a little. The rodent didn't look that all happy, and turned itself to face its foe, fangs out. The England Guy took out a Pokeball that was attached with a magnetic device to his belt, and aimed at the Rattata. In a blink, the pokemon jumped at the guy, and the guy threw the Pokeball at the Pokemon. In a flashing red light, the Rattata entered the Pokeball, tried to escape, one, two, three times and... Stopped. The England Guy walked up to the Pokeball, and while grabbing it he said triumphantly :

"And that's how you catch a Pokemon!"

"..."

"What?...What is it? Are you okay, m'boy?" he asked, worried.

"...It's a joke right?"

"Huh?" Said the man, dumbfounded.

"From what _**I **_know, catching Pokemon is totally different from what you did. And I know little to nothing about Pokemon." Tronic said, beginning to get angry.

The man looked at him with a stupid look in his eyes, his mouth wide open and ready to catch as many flies as he could with his mouth, which he could probably do better than catching Pokemons. Tronic walked away from that person, and more deeply inside route 29, until he reached a tree with berries on it. He tried to climb up the tree to get a few, but wasn't able to reach any of them. Shrugging it off, he began to walk the rest of the way to Cherrygroove when he remembered Cyndaquil, in the Pokeball on his belt.

"Cyndaquil, go!" Tronic said, throwing the Pokeball on the ground.

In a bright white light, a small mouse-like Pokemon formed itself at Tronic's feet, and growled lightly, a small fire forming from the pouches on his back. Tronic smiled at him , unsure if he was seeing Tronic has his eyes looked like they were closed. After a few seconds of looking at his Pokemon, Tronic said to him :

"Okay, hello Cyndaquil... My name is Tronic, and I'll be your Pokemon Trainer... Man I sound like a Tourist Guide. Forget it, Cyndaquil. My name is Tronic, I'm your Pokemon Trainer and I hope we'll have lots of good times together. Right now, I need your help. There are berries on this tree, and I want to collect them in case we need them later on, okay? Can you help me get them, Cyndaquil?"

The Pokemon growled again, unable or not understanding what Tronic had said to him. He only looked at the tree that Tronic was pointing and scratched his head.

"Well, I guess you can't climb trees either." said Tronic , sighing. "It can't be helped, I guess... Cyndaquil, return" he said pointing the Pokeball at him , while a red ray shot the Pokemon and recalled it into the Pokeball.

Putting the Pokeball on his belt, he walked the rest of the way to Cherrygroove, and to his surprise he saw his Aunt near the entrance. He yelled :

"Hey! AUNTIE!"

"My my, isn't that little Tronic?" said his aunt with her warm, welcoming voice that Tronic always liked. "Isn't it your birthday today?"

"Yes, yes it is Aunt Sarah." Tronic said, reaching her and knowing what was coming.

"Well then, I guess I have to give you some gifts now, do I? Come with me, honey!"

His Aunt Sarah led him to her house, talking about everything and nothing along the way, while Tronic was much more thinking about his gifts than what his aunt said, only nodding when she stopped talking to not let her suspect anything. When they finally reached her small house, Tronic was brought back into reality and he heard his aunt talk about the gym she was supposed to have.

"I swear, this mayor has the I.Q. of a Magikarp! Holding my Gym Leader permit AND my construction permit! He's an idiot, don't you agree?"

"Of course Auntie. Dad and I were talking about it ealier, at..." began Tronic, but was interrupted by his aunt who leaved the living room that they had just entered. He tried to follow his aunt, but she came back with 3 packages that were obviously for him. She handed them to Tronic, telling him to unwrap them, which he did gladly. The first gift was a trainer bag, and he was glad to have it, it would be usefull to carry all the item he would get in his journey, and it already came with some potions. The smallest package was a Map Card for his Pokewatch. His aunt Sarah told him that his mother told her that she was going to buy Tronic a Pokewatch, and his aunt tought it would make a great supplement as the map wasn't included with the basic Pokewatch. And finally , the last gift was an technologicaly advanced Electromagnetic Impulse Belt, EIB for short. That belt, using a magnetic field, pushed AND pulled the Pokeballs that were thugged to it, enabling him to draw the balls faster than ever.

"Wow, thanks Aunt Sarah!" said Tronic, grateful for those useful gifts.

"Oh, no problem my dear, it's just natural to do so" she said, smiling.

"Listen Auntie, I really got to go right now, I have something to do for Professor Elm, but I will probably come back later or first time tomorrow, okay?"

"No problem dear, have a nice trip!" Said his Aunt, smiling again.

Tronic left his Aunt house and vogued around town, searching for the exit to route 30 along the way. He saw the Pokemon Center and the Pokemart along the way, and both of them made him think about catching new Pokemons and training his Cyndaquil. Weirdly, he didn't encounter any Pokemon in the tall grass so far, so he'd have to search for them the same way that the England Guy did. After about 20 minutes, he finally found the exit of Cherrygroove to route 30 and he entered the tall grass that was near. He rampaged in it for a few seconds, kicking with every step he took, until his feet finally managed to kick something that flew out of the grass and on the ground near a house that wasn't so far away. Getting his Pokedex out, Tronic approched it. In its digital voice, the Pokedex gave its analysis;

"-Poliwag : Tadpole Pokemon. The direction of his belly spiral changes by the area. The equator is said to have an influence on this direction. It is also said that it is the Poliwag's insides that show through its belly, and that it is clearer after it ate. Since its newly grown hind legs aren't that strong, it is slow on land and prefers to be swimming. His current move is Bubble , and he is not near learning a new one at his current level of training."

Through all of the description of the Pokedex, Tronic had not seen the Poliwag move at all, which worried him a lot. He got his face closer to it, and noticed he was only unconcious. He pointed the Pokedex at him again, and it didn't show any critical state that was apparent to the Pokemon.

'Well' Tronic thought. 'I might as well catch it while it's uncouncious'

Tronic took a Pokeball that floated from his new belt and threw it at the tadpole, which didn't even resist and got caught instantly. Tronic got disapointed, as he wanted to train with his Cyndaquil. But maybe training a fire type Pokemon against a water type that already knew water type moves wasn't such a good idea after all. But Tronic couldn't help but wonder if there was any other way of finding Pokemons than the method of the England Guy. Just at the time he had that thought, a wild Zubat flew down on him, fangs at the ready. He saw the attack just at the right time and was able to dodge it, but in a foolish move he threw the Pokeball that contained Poliwag to fight instead of Cyndaquil's. The fainted pokemon remained in the grass, at the mercy of the Zubat. Forgetting the tadpole, Tronic took his Pokedex out for the third time in 10 minutes and analysed Zubat's data ;

"-Zubat : Bat Pokemon" said the pokedex." Zubat lives in dark places like caves. It comes out at night to feed on preys like Rattata. He is able to fly while making almost no sound at all, except for his ultrasonic waves he uses to find his way. His moves at his current level of training are Leech Life, Supersonic and Gust. He is not near learning any new moves."

'Might be a good addition to my team.'Tronic thought. 'I guess I can go on to fighting him now.'

When he looked up again, the Zubat was near his Poliwag, trying to do a Leech Life over his knocked out body, but Tronic was faster and he kicked the bat from over his Poliwag. He then knelt in front of the tadpole, remembering something. He searched his bag and got one of the potion that came with it, as it was a trainer intended bag. Pouring the solution on his Poliwag made him move almost instantly. Getting up, Tronic's Pokemon had a fierce look on his face and he looked right at the Zubat that was coming at them again, waiting orders from Tronic. Noticing this, Tronic yelled :

"Go on, Poliwag, _**BUBBLE!**_"

And the Zubat that came down at them got trapped in a mist of bubbles that kept hurting him with every movements. Soon enough, the bat got ko'ed and Tronic sent a Pokeball on him, catching him without any problems.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a casual walk through the tall grass that led to Mr. Pokemon's house, perturbed only by a few battles won easily by his three fidels Pokemon Tronic had, he was in front of the house he was looking for, and ready to take a step of more into the world of Pokemon...

* * *

A Master of Words : Long chapter, updated quickly, again. I got a review from the nice person of Pokemaniac Hermes, and he helped me by pointing out the weak points of my story, and for that I want to thank him. Constructive reviews like his are always appreciated, people, so don't hesitate! Also, Tronic's Pokemon levels at the end of the chapter are : 7 for Cyndaquil , 5 for Poliwag and 7 for Zubat too. And to persons out there who would be glad to point out that there aren't any Zubats on route 30, I verified Serebii and found out that it is said that they're not there at all, but I swear I can catch a Zubat there anytime at night. Thank you all, and I hope you look forward to the next installment of _**Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles!**_


	4. An unexpected turn of events!

Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles

I don't own Pokemon , neither any of it's affiliates. This is a fan based fiction only , based on Pokemon Crystal Version. This Fanfiction is intended for use at only , any other location this fanfiction may be used is a fraud.

Since it's been a long time I updated, I decided to post three chapters at a time. My usual speech of chapter finished will be at the end of chapter 6 since so. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Scatman John (John Paul Larkin) deceased in December 3 of 1999. I just felt that Mr. Pokemon should be him, for some reason.

* * *

Chapter 4 : An unexpected turn of events!

* * *

As Tronic knocked on the door, many thoughts about what was the discovery of Mr. Pokemon ran through his head. Would it be a new kind of Pokeball? Or perhaps it is a new legendary Pokemon, or a new type of pokemon, or even a new pokemon evolution. By the time he had all these thoughts, the door opened itself to reveal a man with a watermelon hat and dark brown hair, with a big moustache and a face that looked like stern first, but that you could see the joy in life he had after you looked at it for a few seconds. Feeling slightly intimidated by all his presence, Tronic backed up a bit, but as soon as he saw this, Mr.Pokemon had a bright and large smile and told him: 

"You must be Tronic. Professor Elm told me how much he thinks you have potential. Please, don't be shy, come in." opening the door widely as he said that.

Tronic was eased a little but by this, but he still felt some nervosity there. Encouraged by the smile of Mr. Pokemon, he entered a brightly lighted room, with dozens of computers, all opened and showing various information about different Pokemons, all a lot more detailled than what the pokedex could ever have provided. In a darker corner of the room, a man with dark blonde hair with some gray in it and who was wearing a long white doctor's jacket was typing a long text in a very tiny font, sometimes reducing it to look at another window. Tronic turned his attention back to his host, Mr.Pokemon. The man smiled at him again, and then proceded to enter a door that led to a small dark room for all Tronic could see. He came back a few moments later, holding a egg that looked like an Ostrich's. He handed it to Tronic, who examined it more throughfully. The egg was fairly easy to lift, although it seemed like it should weight a lot more and. It was of a snow white, that had blue and red colored triangles on it, and they weren't not disposed in any kind of pattern on the egg, and they didn't have a center, only a thick outline.

"I think it is a great discovery!" said Mr.Pokemon out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"The Egg, it is a great discovery in matters of Pokemon, isn't it?"

"Why would it be a great discovery in Pokemon? It's just a weird egg..." asked Tronic.

"Well, it's because it is a Pokemon Egg! Isn't it brillant?!"

"A Pokemon Egg!?!" shouted Tronic. "How is that even impossible! Which Pokemon's this egg is?"

"Well, that's what we don't know actually..." said Mr.Pokemon, kinda sad.

"Well, how do you know it's a Pokemon Egg then?"

"There's a simple explanation to that" said a mysterious voice.

Tronic turned to where he had heard the voice and saw the man that was typing at the computer earlier now turned toward them. He had a rather serious, even angry looking face, but his eyes showed the wisdom he had through them. He just stood there, in almost an almighty presence that Tronic knew of well.

It was _**Professor Oak**_.

Tronic, still in awe in front of the best Pokemon scientific to have ever lived, watched him walk toward where the boy stood. Then Professor Oak spoke, making Tronic snap out of it.

"The explanation is simply that we saw the Pokemon lay the egg, but we just weren't able to catch any data about it before he saw us and fled. Fortunatly enough, those type of Pokemons don't seem to be family-oriented, as he left this egg it had just brung to life lying in the grass." said the Professor, barely stopping to get his breath. "But who might you be, boy?" he then asked Tronic.

"Huh... My name's... My name's Tronic, Professor." Tronic answered hastily, stumbling on every word.

"My, such nervosity we have there!" Mr.Pokemon said. "There is no need to be in such disposition, Mr. Oak here is a normal living being after all!"

"Which reminds me, as a living being I have responsabilities, like my radio show in Goldenrod! I must really be going. Pleased to have meeted you, Tronic, and visit me if you ever pass in Goldenrod, okay?"

"Sure thing, Professor. Pleased to have meeted you too." Tronic said, shaking Professor Oak's hand.

He then watched as Professor Oak packed up his things and left, thus leaving Tronic with Mr. Pokemon.

"Well, I guess I should get going too if I want to get back to New Bark soon, don't I?" said, Tronic after a few minutes.

"It is a wise descision. Here, just let me give you an incubator so the Egg doesn't get damaged while you transport it." Mr.Pokemon said, walking into the back room again.

While Mr.Pokemon was in the back room, a phone that was on his desk began to ring. After a few seconds, Tronic decided it would be wise to answer it, since Mr.Pokemon didn't seem to come back yet to do it and that it might be an important call. Picking up the receiver, Tronic said;

"Mr.Pokemon's house, how may I help you?"

"Tronic? Tronic, is that you?" Said the voice of Professor Elm at the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it's me Professor. What's wrong? You sound like you're a wreck."

"Ye.. yes. Well, something did happen. We got one of our Pokemon stolen!"

"_**What!?!**_ " Tronic yelled as Mr. Pokemon re-entered the room, confusion painted on his face.

"Yes, it was a young boy with long, Red hair and eyes of the same color. But just hand me Mr. Pokemon, I need to talk to him. Oh! And come back to the lab right away!" Said Elm hastily.

A lot of thoughts raced in Tronic's head as he ran past the door, without the incubator for the egg. But his main thought was always :

'_**Why did that boy hate me so much, and why did he steal that pokemon?**_ '


	5. Theft, Battle and more thievery!

Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles

I don't own Pokemon , neither any of it's affiliates. This is a fan based fiction only , based on Pokemon Crystal Version. This Fanfiction is intended for use at only , any other location this fanfiction may be used is a fraud.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Theft, Battle and more thievery!

* * *

Tronic was still running toward New Bark Town, the Egg without its incubator in his hands, only caring about it and about that he needed to go back to the lab as soon as he could. He dodged every Pokemon he saw along the way, got into Cherrygrove and ran past through it. But at the town's east exit, th one leading to New Bark, he saw something that infuriated him. 

The Red Haired Thief was _**there**_.

He was running toward Tronic, a Pokeball in each of his hands, and he stopped right there when he saw the other Trainer. A smug grin painted itself on his feminine face, and he prepared the pokeball in his right hand for battle. When Tronic stopped, a few meters in front of him, he immediatly launched his Pokeball, and not on the ground like he should have done, _**but directly at Tronic's face**_. He managed to dodged it, but it scarped his left cheek and he wasn't pleased at this. Behind him, he watched as the Pokemon materialized as a Hoothoot. The Red Haired Thief ordered it to attack Tronic at a second after it had completed its materialisation. Tronic immediatly took the second Pokeball to it's special belt and threw it near the Hoothoot to distract him from doing the trainer's order. His Poliwag was now in the battle, a determined expression on his face. Tronic shouted for him to use Bubble at the Hoothoot, which he did, but unsucessfully. Tronic told Poliwag to keep attacking him, and he got his Pokedex out for information.

"-Hoothoot : Owl Pokemon. This Pokemon always stands on one foot, switching from one to another so fast the movement can't ever be witnessed. It is unknown where the Pokemon hides his other foot in that time. This Pokemon is completly focused on time based information and can serve as a clock. As such, once he has focused enough on the time, he reaches a point where he can even predict it, making him able to use Psychic type moves. However, his moves at his current level of training are only Tackle and Growl." The pokedex informed with his digital voice.

"Not really any useful information there, except that it's not a threat at a distance. I guess I chose the right Pokemon for the job..." Said Tronic, watching Poliwag's repeated bombing with his bubbles at Hoothoot.

However, not many of Poliwag's attack were connecting with the Hoothoot, and he finnaly managed to sneak up on the Tadpole and give him a full body Tackle, bringing Tronic's Poliwag on his back, where he could not get back on his feet.

"Poliwag!" Yelled Tronic. "Roll around!"

Poliwag swung his tail and managed a roll, but he didn't get back on his feet and he was immediatly attacked by another of Hoothoot's tackle. Poliwag was bruised everywhere, but the attack of the Thief's Pokemon gave him the swing to get him back on his feet. Tronic promptly ordered to do a bubble as fast as he could. The attack finally managed to connect, and made the Pokemon faint.

"Poliwag just leveled up!" The Pokedex informed Tronic.

"Good!" Said Tronic joyfully. "Now, tell me who you are!" He promptly adressed to the Pokemon Thief, who had now an angry expression on his face.

The Thief didn't say a word and threw the Pokeball he had in his left hand on the ground, and a small Eevee got out from it, looking ready to bie anything that would have come near him. The Thief Trainer didn't even say a word and the Eevee knocked Poliwag out cold. Tronic, dumbfounded, recalled him and got his Pokedex out for information again.

"-Eevee : Evolution Pokemon. Eevees have a very unstable genetic code, and evolve exposed to different environnement to adapt to the harsh conditions of the area they are exposed to. Some evolution stones are known to make him evolve in ways the environnement could probably not do, like its Flareon evolution. Once Eevees have evolved into one of its forms, it can never go back, however, there is said to be one Eevee on a million that can switch between all its evolutions at will. The current move of Eevee at this level of training is Tackle."

'I better not make him fight against Cyndaquil then, it might turn out to become a fire type Pokemon. Guess it only leaves me with one choice...' Thought Tronic.

Tronic took the first Pokeball to its belt and threw it in front of him, releasing the Zubat trapped in. Immediatly, Tronic ordered him to use supersonic at the Eevee, but again, the Pokemon of the Red Haired Thief was too fast, and the attack didn't reach his ears. Eevee then proceeded to attack the Zubat without any orders were given to him, but the Bat Pokemon managed to dodge the attack easily. Tronic told the Zubat to use Leech Life on the Eevee, and like a vampire, the Bat bit the Eevee's neck and began sucking his blood, draining partof it's energy. But clearly the Eevee didn't like it, and he managed to shake Zubat off of him before he had the time to do any real damage to the Eevee. Zubat, knocked on the ground, had trouble flying back up, and the Thief's Pokemon didn't hesitate and tackled the Bat, knocking him out good.

"Damn!" Tronic yelled. He recalled his bat and had no other choice but to send his Cyndaquil.

The little Fire Mouse Pokemon growled lightly whilst coming out of its little prison. The Eevee obviously wasn't patient, because as soon as Cyndaquil was ompletly materialised, he charged at him like a bull, but Tronic was faster and told his Pokemon to use Smokescreen before the other had time to hurt him. A thick and very dark smoke came out of the pouches on his back, and we heard a loud Thud in it. After a few seconds, the wind cleared the smoke and we could see the Eevee knocked out. He had charged into a rock because of the smoke and was able to finish himself off, without Cyndaquil even had to put up a fight. Tronic gave a mean look to the Thieving Trainer, and asked him again;

"I've defeated you. So now, tell me, _**who the hell are you**_?!" Asked Tronic, exasperated at him.

"..."

"Silent type isn't it? Then maybe I'll follow your exemple and have my Pokemon attack directly at you to make you speak up..."

The Red Haired Thief back up a little and was about to take something in his pocket, but he hesited. But when he saw the Cyndaquil going toward him, he took it out and threw it on the ground. Yet _**another**_ Pokemon that Tronic would have to beat. He thought of it has no big deal, since his Pokemon was still fresh from an easy battle. But then he saw the Pokemon that the Thief sent out. It was a Totodile, probably the Pokemon stolen at the lab, and it was probably the reason why he was so reluctant to use it. The Pokemon came into the field of battle by doing a little dance, and it got its "owner" angry.He began to speak, in a voice as feminine as his face, and told him to do a Scratch attack. Tronic asked Cybdaquil to dodge and to attack him repeatedly, and Tronic looked for the third time in 10 minutes at his Pokedex.

"-Totodile : Big Jaw Pokemon.This crocodile-like Pokemon has very well developed jaws and doesn't hesitate to bite anything that moves. Totodiles may be small and look inoffensive, but they are true terrors and are to be very feared in battle. His moves at his current level of training are Scratch and Leer"

Tronic, now more aware that he needed to be careful, told his Cyndaquil to stay focused on the Totodile and to do Smokescreen and hit him while he couldn't see anything. But the plan didn't go exactly as planned. The Fire Mouse managed to lock on the Totodile and produce his Smokescreen, but wasn't able to hit him and it got worse as the Totodile was the one who was able to hit. After the smoke faded into he air, Tronic was able to see that Cyndaquil was hurt badly. Deep fangs wounds were at the level of the Pokemon's stomach and were releasing an enormous quantity of blood that was soaking the ground below him. Worried, Tronic told him to come back near him and sprayed a little bit of Potion on its stomach, stopping the hemmoragy, and sent him back to battle redultanctly.

'Okay' Thought Tronic. 'No more Smokescreen, it advantages the stolen Pokemon. Why does it obey to the Thief anyway?'

"Cyndaquil, run to the Pokemon and Tackle him!" Ordered the boy.

"Totodile, do the same." Said the the Red Haired Thief.

Both Pokemon were running toward each other at full speed, ready for an cataclysmic impact. But as they were almost touching each other, Tronic yelled to his Cyndaquil 'Now! Jump!' and the Fire Mouse breaked in an instant and used the propulsion to leap in the air, where he gave the Totodile a kick in the back of the head before going back on the ground. The Totodile got smacked on the ground by the strengh of the blow, but got on his feet in an instant after. Immediatly, he turned back and bit the face of theCyndaquil, making a torrent of blood gush out of it. The Fire Mouse's body became feeble, and the fire that was always escaping from his pouches began to grow thin.

He was defeated.

Recalling the badly damaged Pokemon, he saw in the Totodile's eyes a sight that answered his previous questionning. A glow of pure evil was incrusted in it, an evil that made Tronic shiver of fear. The Pokemon, fangs covered in a deep, red blood, began walking toward Tronic, and his walking became running gradually. The boy tried to run away from it, but the Blue Aligator was too fast for him and Tronic got stopped by a swift jawbite in the spine that made him hit the ground at a fascinating speed. The whole back of Tronic was throbbing, and he began to have a headache. Ready to pass out, his eyes, half closed, saw the Thief towering him. He looked at Tronic and said;

"You wanted to know who is was? Well let me tell you..."

The thief got down to Tronic's face and put an hand on the Egg he was carrying, who miraculously was still intact, and told him.

"I am Kamon, and I despise the weak. If I see you again in my path, you are _**dead**_."

Looking down at the Totodile, he grinned and petted him before recalling him in his Pokeball. Looking down at his hand, he saw the Egg Tronic still holded tightly to his body.

"I'll also take this. A weakling like you doesn't deserve any newborn in his responsability." Said Kamon, snatching the Egg from him at the same time.

Tronic could only watch with pain as he saw Kamon walk away. He had failed. He had been defeated and wasn't able to accomplish even the most simple of mission. As these thoughts ravaged him, he finally passed away into a blissful sleep-like oblivion.


	6. The challenge of a lifetime Battle fo

Pokemon : The Tronic Chronicles

I don't own Pokemon , neither any of it's affiliates. This is a fan based fiction only , based on Pokemon Crystal Version. This Fanfiction is intended for use at only , any other location this fanfiction may be used is a fraud.

* * *

Chapter 6 : The challenge of a lifetime... Battle for honor!

* * *

A white ceilling. 

A white ceilling was all the young pokemon trainer could see when he opened his eyes for a moment. Then, the pain caused by his monstruous headache forced him to close them again. Nauseous, Tronic layed on the bed that was under him to get used to the blinding pain he felt in the back of his head. After about an half hour of enduring the headache, Tronic began to wonder where he was. He opened his eyes again, slowy. No pain struck him like thunder. He had in front of his eyes the ceilling again. Carefuly, he lifted his upper body from the mattress to get a better view of things. A window was open on the right side of the boy, letting a cool wind circulate in the room, and the sun was bright and warmed Tronic's bed. Like the ceilling, all the walls were white. A pale blue curtain that reached to the half of the room was right beside Tronic's bed. The boy tried to lift his right arm to scratch his itching head, but found impossible to do so without feeling a blinding pain. Looking at it, he saw that his middle finger was clipped to a heart rate calculator machine, and to his inner elbow was attached a syringe connected to a bag labeled "nutrients" containing a transparant fluid inside of it. While Tronic was boserving the equipment attached to him, a nurse came into the room to check on him, and was amazed to see him awake so soon.

"My, won't you look at that! Aren't you a early riser Mr.Starfinger!?" Said the, overjoyed.

Tronic turned around and saw the nurse that was standing in front of his bed, hands on her waist. He tried to say hello, but at that moment realised that his throat was as dry as the desert. Noticing that Tronic couldn't speak, the nurse went back in the hall and came back a few instants later with a glass full of water that she handed to Tronic, who drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you." Said Tronic.

"And such a polite person too!" Said the nurse, happy again. But her expression changed to a serious one in half of a second. "I need you to answer a few of my questions though. What do you remember from 3 days ago?"

"3 days ago?! You mean it's been _**3 days**_ since I was knocked out by that Thief?!" yelled out Tronic, worsening his headache.

"Well yes, and you just answered my question too, you do remember what happened. That boy knocked you out cold at 4h30 AM. Good thing someone couldn't sleep and decided to go take a walk, you would have lost all your blood by the time someone got up for their jobs if not."

"What do you mean I would have lost all my blood? I was bleeding?"

"Well yes of course you were!" The nurse answered, surprised. "Your whole back was covered in blood. Fortunatly, it wasn't very deep and you should heal pretty quickly from it."

"That means... Damn, that Pokemon..."

"What, you say a _**Pokemon**_ did this you?! How can it be possible! Pokemon obey their masters, but they won't obey if they judge the order that was given to them is crazy!"

"Well, the Totodile didn't seem to think it was crazy, more like that it was a pretty good idea to be so violent... I don't even think that the Thief gave him the order to attack me..."

"You mean you saw the Thief, Tronic!?" Said a familiar voice.

Professor Elm was standing in the room, where Tronic could barely see it because he was almost behind the curtain that hid him from the possible other persons in the room.

"Professor... I... I'm sorry." Said Tronic, ashamed.

"Huh? Why is that?" Asked the Professor, dumbfounded.

"Mr.Pokemon's discovery... He... The Thief... He took it!"

"_**WHAT**_! Damn it! That bastard will have _**HELL**_ to pay once he's caught!" The Professor was obviously angry. After a few moments of kicking around, he turned back to Tronic. "Look, it's okay. As long as we catch that thief, we'll be able to take the Pokemon back from him, and the discovery also. I won't hold a grudge against you, it isn't your fault at all. If I knew that someone so dangerous was going to do such things, I would have probably waited until tomorrow and got there by myself."

"Yes, and speaking of the Pokemon, I don't think you'll want it back to you, Professor."

"How come?"

"The boy was attacked by that damned thing!" Said the nurse, herratic.

The face of Professor Elm just froze in an expression of both surprise and horror at the moment he heard this. After a few minutes of being in shock like this, he started walking backwards to finally stumble on a chair that he sat on immediatly, face still frozen. He shook his head in deny, and then spoke:

"This can't be... Pokemon aren't evil, they... They just can't... They can't do this... Damnit..."

"Don't... I'll do what I can, Professor. I'll bring that Totodile back to normal. I swear." Said Tronic, a determined look on his face.

"Thank you, Tronic." Said Elm."I have good news for you. Your parents sent you a message. There." He handed him a letter.

Tronic took the letter from the Professor's hand and contemplated it for a few seconds. Then, in amazement of the nurse and of Professor Elm, he tore the letter many times, turning it into little letter flakes.

"What the!? Why did you do that!" Said Elm, astounded.

"I couldn't care less about my parents right now. What my mother did to me was unacceptable. And my father didn't even try to stop her."

"Oh well, screw it. Like somebody can make a teenage boy change idea anyway."

"...Whatever. Nurse, when can I get out?"

"Well.." Said the nurse, a weird expression on her face."Your back had the time to heal pretty well, and it wasn't infected. I think three days IS long enough to stay rested, so you can go now."

"What are you going to Tronic?"

"Didn't you hear? I am going to bring that Totodile back, whatever the cost." Determination was painted on Tronic's face again.

"In that case," said Elm "I may know someone that could be helpful to you. Christina! You can come now, honey!"

A girl that looked like she was about 15 years old walked into the room at a slow pace. As she made herself discovered, Tronic noticed her features. She had short, knife-cutted like, black hair with red dyes in it, cut in an emo style. She also had cold, blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved shirt, and it was black and white, striped horizontaly.

She had black cargo pants and also had big army boots. Despite all of this, she had a warm, welcoming smile on her face that didn't fit her appearance at all. Tronic was rather shocked by the girl that was going to help him and thought to himself that she would be rather likely to kill him.

"Hello, I'm Christina." Said the girl, presenting herself. "My father, the Professor, thought it would be a good idea for me to travel with you to assist you in Pokemon research, and probably finding that thief you were speaking about."

'That girl is Elm's daughter?!' Tronic thought, confused.

"You're not a chatterbox, ain't you?" The girl asked Tronic.

"Uh... Sorry it's just... You don't really..." Begun Tronic

"Look like his daughter?" Said Christina, pointing to Elm. "Everyone tells me that. But we have more in common than you might think."

"O..Okay."

"Well, I guess you two can go now." Said Elm. " Actually, wait a second! I almost forgot, I need to give you your Trainer Card!"

"Trainer Card?"

"Yes." Said Christina. "A Trainer Card is the passport of a Trainer, in some sort of way. It is electronically powered to show personnal Statistics about you, like your age, place of birth, badges you have, personnal Pokemon you currently carry, and etc."

"There you go." Said Elm, handing a blue card with a black upper half drawed Pokeball on it. As soon as Tronic touched it, Images of the Pokemon Tronic had appeared in the little cases that were on the card.

"Well, it looks like you have 3 Pokemons now!" Said Elm, joyful once again. "But how did this Theif beat you then?"

"Well, first of, I'm tired of calling him "The Thief", so lets just call him what he told me he called itself. That is, Kamon. Second of, he had 3 Pokemons, and they obeyed him like he knew them for all his life. But they looked like fresh caught, because I was able to defeat most of them. That is, until he got the Totodile out. That Pokemon had a thirst for blood."

"What an hasty explanation. Looks like you want to go fast, don't you?" Said Elm. "Very well. Christina, take care honey, and keep an eye out for Tronic." He said, as the girl smiled and left the room. " And Tronic." He turned to the boy, a rather worried look on his face."Be careful about you, and be EXTRA careful fro my daughter, okay? I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Okay, I promise, but then, why are you letting her go?"

Elm kept his worried look on his face, and he hesitated answering, opening and closing his mouth over and over again. He finally said:

"Look, I can't tell you, as much as I'd want to. She... She'll tell you if she ever wants to okay?"

Tronic nodded at Elm then turned to the nurse and nodded at her, who had stayed there the whole time. They left the room, leaving Tronic to put on some of the spare clothes that were in his backpack, as the one he had currently on were lacerated and full of blood. When he left the hospital room, he had a black thin coat on, and a blue long sleeved shirt under it. He wore a pair of jeans, and black and white running shoes. Finally, Tronic was ready to begin his Pokemon Adventure, the one that would lead him to beat Kamon...

Nurse POV

The Nurse left the room, impassible, and told her goodbye to Elm. She got past the corner of the hallway where he and and his daughter were, waiting for Tronic to emmerge, and then ran up to a closet of the hospital and locked the door behind her. She got her PokeGear out and called out to the headquarter.

"Headquarters." Answered the person at the end of the line. "Report in, agent."

"The boy has revealed the identity of the thief. Kamon is his name. we must neutralise him at once."

"Got it, agent. May Team Rocket strike once again!"

"Hail the Rockets!"

* * *

A Master of Words: 3 Chapters up, and the review of all of them. First off, I would like to apologise (apologize? Whatever.) for the long delay in updating the FanFic, but I had trouble with my computer and I had to collect the money to buy a new one, since the other was beyond repairing. But enough of me rambling. Chapter 4 was really good, and, you might have noticed, was dedicated to John Scatman, a great Scat (Jazz) artist. It introduced us to Mr.Pokemon and his discovery, a strange Egg, who everyone knows contains a Togepi... Or not? I'll leave it at that. Now for Chapter 5. Just for this chapter, I think I should change the fanfiction's rating. But then again, maybe it is good to leave it as it is. We were introduced to the evil, very evil thief Kamon. I may have exagerated his personality a little bit, but he was supposed to be evil in the game, but since it is a game intended for kids, I suppose Nintendo and GameFreaks didn't want to push it too far. Now, for Chapter 6. Elm has a daughter? In this fanfic, he does. Who is his wife? Who cares really, she's not part of the story at all, except maybe bringing Christina to life. And where was Christina when Tronic got his Pokemon? Sleeping. At home. Usually people do that. Why wasn't Tronic sleeping then? He had just woke up. And what are Christina's Pokemon? You can guess she has a Chikorita, but has she any other? That's all for next Chapter.

Anyway, I should be updating about once a week for now. Thanks, and R&R!


End file.
